Blood On The Moon
by WillowySybelle
Summary: Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini are attending their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. It turns out to also be the most eventful one... Rated M for possible violent behaviour and content not suitable for children...


Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters; they all belong to J.K Rowling.

Chapter One- Bad Habits

A dark haired girl was sitting by the lake in lotus position, her fingers brushing lightly over the dark surface of the water. While sitting there, in the cold night breeze, she felt a shiver go down her spine. The scent of male perfume was in the air, the wind had brought it.

She quickly withdrew her hand from the lake as she saw a boy reflected in the water. He was ghastly pale, and he appeared bald in his reflection because he had hair as black as night. The girl turned around slowly, a sly smile on her outlined seventeen year old face. Her red-painted lips mouthed the words, 'Are you sorry?' and she winked at him. He showed absolutely no emotion, but she knew he was bursting with feelings inside.

"You're poison, Pansy Parkinson, but I love you to death, and I know you love me too." Blaise Zabini stepped closer to her with his golden stare staring Pansy straight in the eyes, trying to un-nerve her.

Pansy snorted, "I love many, I even love Professor Snape once in a while," Blaise chuckled slightly, recognizing the old Pansy that had disappeared slightly over the last weeks. "But the fact that you also love many, including blood-traitors and muggle-borns, who you have always told me you despised, makes me incredibly ravin' mad!" Pansy gave him no warning before she slapped him. He was taken by surprise, and he fell onto the moist grass.

"We've always had an open relationship, Pansy, we've even brought our own date when the two of us were the only ones supposed to dine together or have a drink! But I won't argue with you anymore, cant we just say that you were right and I was wrong, and we all lived happily ever after until the next fight came…?" Blaise looked hopefully at Pansy, who was now struggling to not to shout a line of fine curse words she had picked up over the years.

She held her head for a while before answering him, and then she suddenly bent down, her face only inches from his, "But I _WAS_ right, you stupid annoying jerk!" She yelled, but quickly pushed him down on his back, mounting him very elegantly. She leaned down and kissed him fiercely on the lips, giving him no chance to escape. That was how their relationship had always been, ever since third year. Blaise was one of her bad habits. But he was normally on top, for no particular reason though.

Surfacing for air, Pansy immediately lighted a cigarette. It was another one of her bad habits. Blaise was surprisingly very anti-smoking, but if he made one comment about her smoking, he was begging for a fight and he knew it. The seducing fume being inhaled into her lungs soon escaped her lush lips, and Pansy sighed as the calm feeling wrapped itself around here like a blanket. This was her yoga, except that this didn't require as much movements and un-comfortable positions. It wasn't for her, yoga; she would get tired of it.

"Oy, what are ye two doin' down here this late at night? It's forbidden for ye students to go wanderin' about at the grounds at three o'clock in the mornin', and ye know it!" A big hairy man was running over to them from the forbidden forest, the ground was shaking as he approached.

They weren't exactly looking innocent, Pansy with one foot on each side of Blaise, and Blaise with his hands holding Pansy's ties like he had done nothing else in his whole life. Pansy was still smoking her cigarette, and she wouldn't stop just because of the stupid Care of Magical Creatures teacher's presence. Hagrid should know by now that she smoked, because the whole school, including staff, had told her to quit. But some Slytherins hadn't made any comment, Pansy was quite sure they were doing it too.

"We're enjoying the fine view of the lake, it's on it's most beautiful at night, don't you think Professor?" She said in a low voice.

Hagrid put his hands on his hips and said, "It's just as beautiful in day-time, come back then and 'enjoy' it, or I'll have to report this to Dumbledore himself!" He pointed at the castle and dragged them up from the ground; tossed them rather.

"Merlin, thought he would be a little nice, but after all, he is half-giant." She said loudly, just to be sure that he heard her when she and Blaise had agreed to go peacefully up to the castle and return to the dungeon and their warm beds.

Blaise smirked, "Yeah, it's like they say; once a giant, always a giant." He snickered, thinking that he had thought up something really clever.

"You're stupid, aren't you?" Pansy smacked him in the back of his head. "He has never been a giant, he has always been half-giant. There's a difference, in case you haven't noticed, giants are a whole lot bigger and a whole lot dumber than Hagrid! Argh, you make me wanna wrestle with you sometimes!" She could see Blaise smirk in the corner of her eye, and she hit him hard in the stomach. He whined all the way down to the dungeons, even when they were neatly placed in the king-sized bed, he complained. "What can I do to shut you up?" She asked him, very irritated after listening to all the crap for a mere ten minutes.

But just as she turned to look at him, he had fallen asleep. He was talking in his sleep, she felt so stupid. He was saying loads of things, weird things, not in English. It was elvish if she wasn't mistaken; she had no idea that he mastered the tongue of elves.

"Blaise…" She gave him a little push. "I can't sleep when you're babbling about fairies, OK?" No reaction from the dark beauty lying there by her side.

She rose from the bed with the bed covers wrapped around her and walked to the blood-red sofa in the corner of the grand room. She put 'silencio' on Blaise and fell asleep before she could even put away her wand. The next day would be the first day of classes, and not many were looking forward to it, but Pansy loved it when they started school for real, 'cause that was when the intrigues began happening...

----

Please R&R! This is the third fanfic I have ever written, and it's the first I have written about Pansy and Blaise, so I hope you all like it. But all critsism is appreciated, good or bad.


End file.
